GIMME ALL YOUR LOVE
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Seus amigos gostavam muito da sua companhia, mas parecia que somente ele entendia como era o silêncio dela. HxB
**GIMME ALL YOUR LOVE**

 **(Alabama Shakes)**

* * *

N/A: Estou tão submersa no universo de Botan x Hiei que não resisti e escrevi um oneshot/songfic com esses dois. Não sei se, depois de anos, ainda temos leitores por aqui. Mas espero, do fundo do coração, que nossa vontade de escrever tarde mas não falhe! Enjoy!

* * *

Várias vozes se misturavam no quê parecia ser uma discussão assídua sobre qualquer assunto que fosse; ela não estava prestando a atenção necessária ao que estava sendo discutido. Seu olhar parecia um pouco perdido, vagando pelo espaço vazio do sofá em sua frente.

Estava faltando alguém ali.

Estava faltando aquela aura forte, raivosa e elétrica que há semanas ela não sentia. Aquela energia tão familiar, que aquecia e - estranhamente - acalmava seu coração.

Quando o veria novamente? Quando poderia ter a chance de ficar bem perto a ele, mesmo que em silêncio, sem dizer absolutamente nada? Porque era assim que eles se entendiam: no silêncio. O silêncio que dizia muito pelos dois, e era mais do que suficiente.

Em um determinado momento de toda aquela conversa, as vozes mais exaltadas, que sempre pertenciam a Yusuke e Kuwabara, elevaram os níveis, até chegar a um ponto insuportável, capaz de tirá-la de seu transe.

-Parem de gritar! - ela interveio, gritando mais alto do que todos eles juntos. Não era da sua índole ser tão explosiva, embora ela sempre resolvesse as coisas no grito.

Todos se calaram imediatamente, direcionando os olhares à figura dela, que sempre estava junto a eles. A ferry-girl número um de Koenma e assistente de Yusuke Urameshi como detetive espiritual.

-Hm... Está tudo bem? - Kurama questionou com uma voz tranquila.

Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda a olhavam, curiosos.

-Está tudo ótimo! - Ela começou, com o tom de voz ainda bastante elevado - Eu só não aguento essa gritaria toda de vocês. Por Enma, vocês falam, falam e não chegam à uma solução!

-Não é tão simples assim, Botan. - Yusuke reagiu.

-Eu sei que não, mas estamos sentados faz mais de duas horas e nada foi resolvido!

-Por que você está tão alterada? - o detetive perguntou, deixando-a mais irritada ainda. Antes de responder, porém, ela respirou fundo, reuniu suas forças, e acalmou os nervos.

-Podemos, apenas, resolver o que faremos? - ela sorriu forçadamente ao questioná-los.

Os três olharam para ela como se algo estivesse muito errado. Muito mesmo.

-O nosso problema é justamente esse. Não podemos resolver nada se Hiei não estiver junto com a gente - Kuwabara tentou explicar da maneira mais didática possível o que parecia ser óbvio, uma vez que o koorime não estava presente.

-Precisamos do jagan para encontrar o Rosário de Enma. É a única forma de não perdermos tempo em nossas buscas. Era justamente sobre isso que estávamos falando - Yusuke estava com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida.

-O problema é que não conseguimos localizar Hiei. – Kurama disse.

Alguns segundos de silêncio passaram pelo grupo, e Botan olhou atentamente para cada um dos seus amigos. Ninguém parecia ter alguma solução plausível para a situação, mas uma coisa era certa: precisariam do koorime de qualquer jeito.

Como um feixe de luz iluminando a escuridão, Botan sentiu um estralo muito forte em seu subconsciente. Ela tinha a Bússola Espiritual em seu kit de detetive. E era com ela que conseguiria encontrar Hiei.

-Eu vou atrás dele! - constatou, triunfante.

Era a sua chance de revê-lo. Era a sua chance de passar alguns minutos em sua companhia. Era a chance de ter aquele silêncio precioso novamente.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de objeção, ela já havia materializado seu remo e partia pelos ares.

-Botan...! - Os três exclamaram em uníssono. Não ia adiantar impedi-la, eles sabiam.

Quando a imagem dela diminuiu em suas vistas, os três se entreolharam e decidiram que, talvez, aquela fosse a solução.

-Ela tem a Bússola Espiritual naquela maleta cheia de tranqueiras do Mundo Espiritual - Yusuke comentou, se lembrando da vez em que usaram o instrumento para encontrar o próprio Hiei, quando ele roubou a espada Kouma.

-Acho difícil ela conseguir localizá-lo - Kurama respondeu, pensativo. - Atualmente, Hiei consegue disfarçar sua energia com perfeição para não ser encontrado.

-Esse cara só sabe dar trabalho! Vamos esperar até ela voltar - Kuwabara sugeriu, e os três voltaram às suas estratégias iniciais, observando o luar pelo jardim do templo de Genkai.

* * *

 _'Hiei sempre fica nos arredores do templo quando Kuwabara vem visitar Yukina'_ Botan pensou, girando no ar, serpenteando entre as árvores da floresta que cercava a moradia de Genkai e Yukina.

Tudo estava muito sombrio, exceto pela luz do luar, que iluminava as clareiras entre as árvores, permitindo que Botan guiasse seu remo por entre elas.

Em um determinado momento, ela se sentiu um pouco cansada. Já havia saído do templo há mais de uma hora, e a temperatura do ar estava cada vez mais baixa. Para um fim de março, até que o tempo estava agradável.

A Bússola emitia um sinal bem fraco, mas Botan já tinha seguido na direção indicada diversas vezes. Quando ela chegava próximo ao lugar onde Hiei supostamente estaria, o sinal se extinguia.

Levou o indicador aos lábios, em dúvida sobre a verdadeira eficácia do instrumento. Chacoalhou o objeto no pulso, mas nada havia mudado. Abriu o fecho da Bússola e deu algumas batidas com os dedos no visor, na esperança de fazê-la funcionar corretamente. Mas o sinal intermitente continuava.

Frustrada, jogou o aparelho longe, desistindo de tudo aquilo. Ele não queria ser encontrado de forma alguma, talvez porque até já sentisse que poderia ser recrutado para uma nova missão a qualquer momento, e ele realmente _odiava_ ter que ajudar o Mundo Espiritual. Pousou na grama macia e gelada, e se sentou em um tronco caído para descansar um pouco. Não era sábio da parte dela ficar sozinha em um lugar escuro e inóspito como aquele, mas ela parecia não se importar. Estranhamente, não estava sentindo medo de nada.

-Desse jeito, eu nunca vou te achar – sussurrou desanimada, enquanto desfazia o nó do laço de seu rabo de cavalo.

Pensou em como era difícil alguém conseguir se aproximar de Hiei. Ele não fazia questão nenhuma de aprofundar qualquer tipo de relação, nem mesmo com sua irmã.

Balançou os pés num sinal pleno de nervosismo. Por que ela insistia tanto em ficar perto de alguém como Hiei? Por que ficar em silêncio perto de uma pessoa fria era tão satisfatório para ela, que adorava falar pelos cotovelos?

Penteou os cabelos com os dedos, deixando-os cair como cascata sobre o tecido delicado de seu quimono. O que será que Hiei poderia estar fazendo naquele momento?

Será que estava dormindo? Estava com fome? Será que ele corria o risco de sentir frio, mesmo sendo um demônio de fogo?

Ela sentia uma preocupação – ainda que pequena – enrolar suas vigas em seu coração. Queria poder fazer algo para ele não se sentir tão sozinho, porque, na concepção dela, era impossível alguém conseguir viver daquela forma.

Um farfalhar nas folhas dos arbustos chamou a atenção dela. Arregalou levemente os olhos ao notar que, talvez, não estivesse sozinha ali.

Olhou ao seu redor, cautelosamente, e seu sangue congelou quando ela sentiu a Bússola cair no seu colo.

Quando tomou coragem suficiente, ergueu a cabeça e os olhos fitaram o galho da árvore que estava sobre ela. O brilho da lâmina da _katana_ era inconfundível, e num impulso assustado, ela se levantou do tronco em que estava e se afastou dali, com uma mão encobrindo os lábios.

Ela só se deu conta de que aquilo estava acontecendo quando uma sombra extremamente rápida se materializou em sua frente, com aqueles olhos carmesins que pareciam muito mais vibrantes na luz do luar.

Ela abriu a boca na vã tentativa de falar algo, diversas vezes. Mas nada saía. Sua voz se prendeu em um nó na garganta, porque sabia bem que, com ele, as palavras tinham que ser muito bem escolhidas. Caso contrário, ele desapareceria na primeira oportunidade.

Eles se entreolharam por longos segundos em silêncio, como sempre. Ele mantinha o mesmo semblante inexpressivo, enquanto ela parecia estar em dúvida sobre alguma coisa. Hiei sabia bem que ela nunca conseguia iniciar um diálogo com ele, mas ele preferia assim.

' _Yusuke precisa de você_ ' pensou. ' _Temos uma missão e precisamos da sua ajuda_ ' pensou também. ' _Koenma quer falar com você_ '. Era por causa daquilo que ela estava ali. Mas ela parecia enfrentar um pequeno conflito interno sobre como começar.

 _So much is going on_ _  
_ _But you could always come along_

Depois de minutos apenas encarando quem estava à sua frente, insegura, ela apenas respirou fundo e caminhou de volta ao tronco em que estava sentada anteriormente, evitando encará-lo tão cedo.

Os olhos de Hiei seguiram os passos da guia, curiosos. Estreitaram-se levemente quando ela se acomodou novamente, apenas olhando para ele, sem dizer nada.

Porque não era preciso dizer nada.

Todas as vezes em que o silêncio pairava sobre os dois, era apenas a companhia dele que ela queria. E isso ela sabia expressar muito bem.

Hiei guardou sua espada e caminhou com passos lentos até onde ela estava, sentando-se ao seu lado, recostando-se em uma grande árvore que abrigava ambos com um certo conforto e segurança.

 _Why don't you sit with me just_ _  
_ _A little while, tell me what's wrong_

Em todos os momentos em que passavam juntos, desde alguns encontros durante o Torneio das Trevas, nada mais do que aquilo acontecia. Botan sabia que Hiei não gostava da companhia de ninguém, mas quando ele permitia que ela ficasse ao seu lado, por mais que não trocassem uma única palavra, ela sentia que sua presença era, de alguma forma, bem vinda. E aquilo amornava seu coração, deixando uma sensação agradável se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

Seus amigos gostavam muito da sua companhia, mas parecia que somente ele entendia como era o silêncio dela. Já estiveram naquela situação algumas vezes. Botan não saberia explicar aquilo a ninguém. Era muito mais complexo do que qualquer relação que ela havia construído. Somente os dois entendiam qual o verdadeiro propósito em estar um perto do outro.

Ela respirou fundo, querendo fazer diferente daquela vez.

-Já faz um tempo – ela começou quase como um sussurro. Tinha medo de espantá-lo.

Mas ele não respondeu. Continuou fitando o horizonte, como se ali sim tivesse algo a ser notado.

Aquela garota nunca foi muito boa em se socializar de uma maneira que o agradasse. Mas, pensou melhor, não havia nenhuma maneira de agradá-lo, na verdade. Ele a achava muito irritante na maioria das vezes; não suportava o jeito extravagante como ela se comportava diante dos amigos, não gostava do fato de ela ser bastante emocional quando não precisaria ser e detestava saber que ela estaria sempre por perto, mesmo sem ele ter pedido.

-Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara estavam te procurando – ela dirigiu o olhar a ele – Estavam bastante exaltados discutindo sobre uma missão dada por Koenma e me parece que precisavam muito da sua ajuda.

-Hn.

Depois de alguns segundos sem resposta, ela voltou a falar.

-Eu disse que vinha te procurar. E te encontrei.

Estranhamente, aquela frase pareceu bastante ambígua na opinião de Hiei. Ele deixou de encarar o horizonte e voltou os olhos carmesins para Botan. Ela sorria discretamente e as bochechas estavam tingidas em um tom rosado.

Ele sentiu algo estranho pesar dentro de seu peito, mas aquilo acontecia às vezes, quando ela estava por perto.

-O que você quer? – ele perguntou, ríspido, mas com um tom de voz baixo.

 _If you just gimme all your love..._ _  
_ _Gimme all you got, babe_

Botan não soube o que responder.

O que ela queria?

O que ela _realmente_ queria?

Precisava voltar ao templo, de preferência com ele junto. Mas não sentia que era aquilo o que queria de verdade.

Não queria voltar para o Mundo Espiritual, não queria voltar para seus amigos. Não naquele momento.

 _So tell me what you wanna do_ _  
_ _You say_

Não queria ficar longe dele. Não queria mais ter que esperar meses até vê-lo outra vez. Por isso, ela respondeu serena:

-Quero ficar com você.

 _Why you don't you talk to me for just a little while_ _  
_ _I'm an only child_ _  
_ _Make it right_

Talvez ele devesse esperar que algo daquele teor acontecesse um dia. Ele, mais do que ninguém, conseguiria ler os sentimentos de qualquer um. Bastaria ele usar o jagan e nenhuma dúvida restaria; ele saberia exatamente o que Botan sentia.

Mas ouvir as palavras vindas da boca da guia fez com que o peso em seu coração o afundasse mais ainda. Ele arregalou os olhos levemente.

A atmosfera entre os dois ficou carregada de um sentimento desconhecido por ambos, mas que, de alguma forma, trazia paz e serenidade para aquele momento. O que deveria ser feito? O que deveria ser evitado? Por que Hiei não conseguia desviar o seu olhar dos olhos violetas? Por que, repentinamente, sentiu um calor subir pelos dedos da mão?

Direcionou seu olhar lentamente até a fonte de calor; Botan estava tocando sua mão com os dedos dela. Talvez a energia que emanava dali fosse proveniente da Mágica Branca que ela dominava com perfeição. Talvez aquilo tudo fosse mesmo um grande feitiço, porque o que ele sentia era muito estrangeiro e indefinido.

 _If you just gimme all your love..._  
 _Gimme all you got babe_

Hiei notou que a distância entre os dois estava cada vez menor quando viu os movimentos leves e lentos de Botan, até que seus rostos estavam a poucos milímetros de distância.

Ele não deixou de olhá-la em nenhum momento, e ela tomou coragem para fazer o mesmo. Quando foi possível sentir as respirações se misturando, ele já sabia o que aquilo tudo significava.

Ela fechou os olhos e cobriu os lábios dele com os dela, doces como ele já imaginava que seriam, nas inúmeras vezes em que se pegou admirando o formato arredondado e o tom rosado da boca dela.

Hiei não conseguiu fechar os olhos no momento em que aquela descarga elétrica atingiu todas as células do seu corpo, mas assim que sentiu os nervos relaxarem e o calor dos lábios de Botan permanecer no mesmo lugar por vários segundos, ele fez o que achou que deveria ser feito. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela, aconchegando umas das mechas do longo cabelo cerúleo atrás de sua orelha, para que ele pudesse acariciar sua pele das bochechas.

 _Gimme all your love..._  
 _If you just gimme all your love..._

Ele foi mais ousado e insistiu que o beijo se aprofundasse. Não houve resistência alguma por parte dela, e só então ela percebeu o que aquilo queria dizer.

O tempo parou por décadas naquele momento, e quando precisaram se separar, não disseram uma palavra sequer. Os olhos se misturaram na mesma sintonia e ela sorriu novamente para ele.

 _Só podia ser._

Sem muito o que fazer, ela se levantou, fez seu remo aparecer e esperou que Hiei a seguisse até o templo.

Lançou um último olhar a ele e sentiu o coração acelerar quando o que parecia ser um meio sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

Ela sabia.

Ele sabia.

 _Só podia ser._

E ambos desapareceram no meio da noite escura.

* * *

 **N/A: Achei que essa música combinou bastante com o momento :) Espero que tenham gostado! Suas reviews serão sempre bem vindas.**

 **Beijos, LS.**


End file.
